New Dawn
by ItachiKun
Summary: Naruto is now 30. The 5 great shinobi powers are no more. Its now a no man’s land. All who survived the Akatsuki’s schemes now live on one rule alone. ‘The strong survive, the weak perish’. Naruto decided to change it all.


**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto

Summary : Naruto is now 30. The 5 great shinobi powers are no more. Its now a no man's land. All who survived the Akatsuki's schemes now live on one rule alone. 'The strong survive, the weak perish'. Naruto decided to change it all.

Timeline: My story takes place during the final of the chuunin exams when Naruto was 12.

**New Dawn**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

* * *

A lone figure darts through the trees at inhuman speed. Only sensitive animals in the forest could detect this creature's presence. The figure stopped on a tree branch. A squirrel nearby glanced at it, trying to figure out if it was a predator or otherwise. In the squirrel's eyes, the figure looked remotely human yet it smelled dangerous. By instinct, it ran back into its hole.

" Huf..Huf...Huf..g-got to.. g-get… to him quick…," grunted the figure.

The figure suddenly tensed. Then it quickly melded its body into the tree trunk. A few seconds later, leaves rustled and some voices were audible.

" We better hurry to the assigned position or the captain's gonna get mad," a voice muttered.

"Hehe. If you're scared of the captain, then why don't you go ahead. Jal and I are gonna take a quick break. Besides, Konoha will be crushed anyway. Doesn't matter if the two of us are late or not," replied a second voice.

"Haha..yeah why don't you go and kiss our dear captain's ass when you see him," sounded a third voice that could only be Jal.

The argument went on. As the trio walked past the tree, two slits that appeared to be eyes appeared on the tree. It followed the trios movement and took note of their attire. The three of them were wearing standard ninja gear with Sound hitai-ate.

"Seems like I'm running out of time"

* * *

Meanwhile, the booming sound of cheers of the villagers of Konoha could be heard a mile away. 

Naruto walks out of the arena with a smug look. _Finally I'm being recognized. Hell yeah my efforts have paid up. I'm sure I'll be chuunin now. Hehe that'll show em_.

"Good job Naruto! " Sakura shouted

"Did you see that Sakura-chan. I was soo awesome. I totally kicked ass back there."

Inner Sakura : _Why can't that loud mouth stop bragging about himself. I'll let him enjoy his victory for now._

Neji is then carried away on a stretcher by medics, while he ponders on Naruto's words. _Fight against my fate? Heh, Naruto you are strange. _

Some time later, Hiashi enters the room where Neji is resting and explains to Neji the full story about his father's tragic death and begs Neji for forgiveness.

* * *

The mysterious figure now stood on one of the balconies in the stadium. Its eyes scanned the crowd and found its target. It smirked," Finally, found ya" It glided back into the shadows.

Meanwhile, Naruto casually walks up a set of stairs leading to the balcony where all the participants wait. He was too full of himself basking in his 'glorious' victory to notice the surroundings becoming blurry. By the time he realised something was wrong, he heard a voice.

"Naruto," it called.

Naruto was shocked and felt weird at the same time. The voice seemed familiar and yet alien. Naruto could still hear the cheers of the crowd but it sounded like a low dim as though someone turned down the volume. He felt as though he was in some sort of vacuumed bubble and it was too quiet compared to before. His senses were heightened and he could even hear his own heart beating. _Man its beating too fast for my comfort. Am I feeling scared or excited? Or is it both? Damn, can't even move a muscle._

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

Suddenly, a figure materialised in front of Naruto. It was a man. He was wearing a ragged cloak that hid his whole body except the face. It was the face that shocked Naruto the most.

_What the hell? He has the same whisker lines on his face like mine, except its more refined. Is he my relative? Even his hair is spiky blonde._ The thought of having some sort of family excited him, but he remained cautious.

"Who are you? And what have you done?" Naruto looked at the man with suspicious eyes.

"Haha," laughed the man. But that laughed contained neither mirth nor sarcasm. It was more like he was laughing at something interesting.

"What so funny!" snapped Naruto.

"You are still the same as I remember," the man closed his eyes as if he was recalling past events. Then his eyes snapped open.

"I would like to stay and chat but it seems like time is running out," he said in a serious tone.

It was then, that Naruto realised that the stranger was actually fading in and out of existence.

"Why are u blinking like that? Is that some sort of jutsu?"

"No. It means I'm really running out of time."

"What? What you mean?"

"Look. There's no time. To cut things short, I'm you."

Naruto was stunned. _What does he mean 'I'm you'? What he heck is going on?_ Naruto tried puzzling this out but due to his stupidity he came out blank and his head hurt.

"I'm you, 18 years from now. You will understand better after this. There's no time."

The man then proceeded to do a series of seals before jumping into Naruto. It was like the man was a ghost and he went into Naruto's body. Naruto's body jerked backwards once. Before Naruto had time to wonder what happened, a whole lot of memories flooded his brain. He was overwhelmed and his conscious faded. In the deep recesses of his mind he heard the man's voice.

_I'll borrow your body for a while alright. I'll explain everything as time goes by. Just sit tight and watch the show._

_What! What you mean? You better give me back my body now! You asshole! Don't go playing with peoples bodies or I'll kick you ass._

_Just shut it and watch. Man was I this annoying? Hmm..hehe I was. _

Naruto realised that he was still in his body but it was not moving according to his will. It was like he was someone's puppet.

'Naruto' then did a series of seals and teleported to a location outside the stadium. He then summoned Kyubi's chakra.

'_What? How do you know about Kyubi? You can even call his chakra without asking?'_

'_I told you to shut up. Geez I'm trying to concentrate here. I'm trying to save lives here.'_

'_Does is have something to do with those memories I felt earlier? I recall seeing Sasuke a lot. I felt a lot of pain and suffering. But I don't remember any of those memories at all? You are really the future me are you?'_

'_Yes. Now shut up!'_

'Naruto' was still busy summoning and collecting Kyubi's chakra. _Crap this puny body can't take any more chakra. Hope this will be enough._

'Naruto' then did some seals before performing his trademark "**Kage bushin no jutsu**!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sandaime and a few jounins felt the intense chakra signature.

'_What was that? It felt like Kyubi's chakra. Oh no, please no. I pray the seal has not broken. Naruto the poor child' _thought Sandaime

He thought of calling the anbu to investigate when he spotted Naruto returning back to his seat. Naruto looked like he was grinning and boasting to Shino.

_Hmm… he looks alright. I'll check on him later. That's a relief._

Many of those who felt that chakra earlier also stared at Naruto for a moment before returning to spectate the fight between Shikimaru and Temari. A few minutes later, the fight ended and Shikimaru gave up. Asuma was proud and disappointed of his student at the same time. While Gai just wondered where his rival was. _Where are you Kakashi? I know its like you to be late but this is an important event. Show me what can you prized student do. _

It was during the incessant jeering and booing of the crowd for the match between Gaara and Sasuke when Gai, Asuma and Kurenai noticed the increased number of anbu among the spectators. All three of them thought the same thing.

_Weird? Why suddenly there's like twice the number of anbu in here? It can't be for security can it? Most of them are posted along the borders now. What's Sandaime thinking?_

However even the hokage was confused and decided to question his anbu after the next match. Finally Sasuke and Kakashi arrived in a flashy entrance. Gaara just smirked," Finally" and glided down to the arena.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ibiki and some anbu were stationed at the south side of Konoha. Ibiki and another jounin were engaged in a discussion about Orochimaru when they both felt another presence. Both of them whipped out a kunai and turned to face an anbu-nin.

"Oii you. Don't you have work to do? Don't sneak up on your superiors like that anymore," shouted Ibiki in a taskmaster manner.

"Sorry Ibiki-san. But I have something urgent to report."

Ibiki nor his friend recognized that voice.

"Who are you? Show your face?"

"I'm a friend and ally. Right now, Sound and Sand nins are preparing to assault Konaha as we speak. There are hundreds outside these walls right now."

"And why should we trust you? Do you have proof?"

"I thought you would ask that? Fine, I'll show you," said the anbu-nin while performing a series of seals and whispering the jutsu's name.

'_Wow he's fast in performing seals. I couldn't even catch the seals. What jutsu is this? Seems like he doesn't want us to know what is it though.' thought Ibiki._

Suddenly the air between them shimmered and rippled. Then images were formed.

"This is a scrying jutsu much like the crystal ball the hokage has."

The images showed Sand and Sound nins sneaking outside Konoha. Some of them were preparing a summoning ritual. There were hundreds of them.

"Crap. This is bad. This images are real?" asked Ibiki.

"It is," replied the anbu-nin.

Ibiki being an interrogator detected no lies in that voice and was convinced.

"We'll need to report this to Hokage-sama immediately."

"There are enemy nins in the stadium already. But don't worry about Hokage-sama. I'll take care of things there. You just need to rally you forces and counter attack the enemies outside Konoha right now. They won't know what hits them if we attack first. Like the saying 'Attacking is the best defence'."

_He's right. There's no time to lose. We can't risk even one man to report to hokage-sama. We need all of them._

"Alright I trust you. Most of the residents are at the stadium so I think we can afford to leave some holes in our defence and concentrate our forces on attacking. If we spread our forces out, there will be more casualties, since it looks like the enemy is travelling in groups. However we need to do something about the summoning ritual they're performing."

"Don't worry about that as well. I got ero…err I mean Jiraiya-sama to handle that."

"Alright let's move it"

* * *

At the north side of Konoha

Jiraiya and an anbu-nin was dashing above rooftops.

_Damn you Orochimaru. If what this guy says is true, then Konoha is in a whole lot of trouble. I wonder who this guy is though? His chakra signature seems vaguely familiar. Naruto? Nah it can't be. Naruto is not able to perform such a high level scrying jutsu like that earlier. _But the thought kept on bugging him. The both of them were trying to rally all the guards stationed on the north side of Konoha.

"Why are you with me? I thought you said there are enemies in the stadium and that you would handle them," asked Jiraiya.

"Hehe… for a sannin, I thought you would already realise" If the anbu was not wearing the mask, Jiraiya would have seen the smirk on his face.

Jiraiya was a bit irritated and snapped," Don't get smart on me you punk. I've lived longer than you and earned the right to be called sannin."

"Heh, alright. I'm a bushin"

"What? But you performed that jutsu earlier and I bet that takes a lot of chakra even if you are a kage bushin."

"I'm not a normal bushin. I'm an advanced version of kage bushin. I'll explain later. Right now we need to focus on the task ahead."

_This punk. Impossible. This means the real body is somewhere else. Probably in the stadium. That means this guy is at least jounin level if not more. I still wonder why does he know about this invasion. I guess I have to trust him for now and get answers later._

* * *

At the stadium

Sasuke was kneeling against the wall of the arena charging up an energy ball on his right hand.

"Why that's Chidori," Gai remarked. "You thought him that did'nt you Kakashi"

"Yup. It's because he and I are similar," replied Kakashi with a hint of pride.

Gai went on to explain the technique to Sakura. Meanwhile some of the anbu guards were now positioned in twos. Kakashi noticed this and thought it was weird.

* * *

With one pair 

The newcomer whispered," Its time soon"

The other looked at his anbu comrade a while before answering," Time for what?"

The newcomer just snickered and revealed a sound hitai-ate in his pouch to the other guy.

"I see. I didn't know there would be more of us hidden as anbu. Why was I not notified?"

"Its just some precautionary action that Orochimaru-sama decided earlier. The more of us here the better and faster the slaughter right? Besides there are jounins among the crowd."

"Heh, I can take on any leaf jounins anyday."

The two continued whispering among themselves.

Kakashi then noticed some of the anbu guards sitting down among the crowds at different locations. He just shrugged off the weirdness of it and concentrated on the match. The loud cry of Gaara's pain was heard throughout the stadium. Apparently, Sasuke was able to penetrate Gaara's defense with Chidori.

Just then, an anbu-nin approached the platform where the kages were seated. The leaf jounin guard stopped the nin and asked, "What is it?"

The nin just whispered, "I have new information regarding the events surrounding Uchiha Sasuke for hokage-sama."

"Is that so…. Fine make it quick. Hokage-sama is really busy right now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke was shocked by the thing he saw within the sphere of sand. As Gaara withdrew the sand back to his gourd, white feathers could be seen drifting down from nowhere. Most of the jounins and anbu realised that something was wrong and that a genjutsu was in place. The spectators began to fall asleep. All of the leaf's nins who dispelled the genjutsu became tensed and alert.

The sand team quickly retrieved Gaara and retreated. Baki, their jounin teacher faced off against the examiner. Naturally, Sasuke not feeling satisfied, went after them.

'_Hmm…. Whats those idiots doing! Its time already!' wondered Kabuto, who was hidden as an anbu-nin._

He looked around for his fellow sound comrades. He specifically focussed on one of them in the crowd only to see that person sleeping as well.

_What in the world? Is that guy too dumb to follow orders? I'm going to have to kill him myself? Now where's the rest._

Then he realised that all those agents he placed in the crowds were sleeping and even those in the anbu were just standing where they were, like rock.

_Huh? Something's wrong. All of them can't be sleeping unless…..NO…. It can't be we were discovered. Ahh man, Orochimaru-sama is going to have a fit again. Better retreat for now. Hopefully the pea brains outside are doing their job as opposed to here._

Right then, he felt the presence of five nins behind him. He deftly turned and threw kunais at them. One for each. All the kunais were deflected and all the anbu-nins charged Kabuto. Kabuto jumped back into the stands between the sleeping crowd. Using his inept medical knowledge, he tried discerning each of the anbu-nins strength.

_Hmmm… pretty strong but not good enough. I'll just deal with the five of this losers and get out fast. Strange..? They all feel the same to me. Are they clones? Impossible. Even Orochimaru-sama's clones are not as strong as these here. Guess I'll have to find out the hard way._

The five anbu-nins stood in a semicircle surrounding Kabuto. Kabuto then took off his mask and said,

"Guess there's no hiding anymore eh fellas. Alright I'll play with you all a bit"

The closest anbu-nin rushed forward intending to pierce Kabuto. Kabuto just sidestepped to his right grabbing the nin's outstretched arm. Before he could do a 'judo throw' a second nin tried to kick him in the head. He blocked the kick with his free arm and decided to throw the first nin into the second. But then a third kick from another nin registered on Kabuto's shoulders forcing him to jump back.

_Their Taijutsu seems pretty basic but they're fast. Plus together with their coordination, its pretty good. Its like they all know what each other is thinking and act accordingly. Guess I'm right and they're all clones. Only one way to make sure though. _

Kabuto got into a stance. The four surrounded him like before. Kabuto then dashed to the closest one and attacked.

_I just need a clean hit on one of them. Can't risk staying out here any longer. I'll go all out on this one._

Kabuto did a flurry of blows on the nin. Though the nin managed to block each blow, he was being pushed back. Kabuto then delivered the finishing blow on the nin before the others could help. That nin

flew back all the way into the walls of the stadium creating a crater.

Kakashi and the other jounins saw the fight going on between Kabuto and the five anbu-nins. Kakashi immediately recognized Kabuto and dashed straight to the scene as fast he could.

_I highly doubt those five can handle him. I better hurry.  
_

* * *

With Kabuto

Then a loud 'poof' sound could be heard at the base of the cratered wall.

_I knew it. This person, whoever he or she is, must be really strong. Could it be the Akatsuki? I've better let Orochimaru-sama know about this. Why are those power freaks interfering with our plans?_

"I've love to stay and chat with you guys but time's wasting."

Kabuto then performed a few seals to teleport out of there.

'Poof' 'Wham' Kabuto was sent reeling all the way into the arena from a blow to the face. An anbu-nin appeared right next to him when he was performing the seals.

_What! This one was stuck unto my arm as an insect the whole time? When?_

Then it hit him. There was only four anbu-nin facing him right before he took out one of them. The last one apparently disguised himself as a bug when three of them fought him the first time. Then when he sparred with the one to be destroyed, the insect was planted on his arm in the midst of it.

"Damn you're good. Being able to trick me is no mean feat."

"Haha. Someone of your calibre shouldn't think lowly of leaf ninjas. But you should know that already, being a spy and all," said Kakashi dropping unto the arena a few feet away.

"Heh. They are not leaf nins as far as I am concerned. I have all the data of nearly all of leaf's nins and there's no one that fits the bill of this one."

"This one?" Kakashi removed his hitai-ite to reveal his sharingan.

"What? All of them kage bushins? Whats the meaning of this?" said a shocked Kakashi.

"However it seems that whoever that is, looks to be our ally for now. So I'll deal with you traitor now."

Kabuto tensed, knowing that the odds were against him. Just before he could think up a plan to escape, he noticed the air around him was suddenly getting colder. He could not move let alone breath at all. He could feel the pressure against his body like it was about to implode.

"Wha…ack..ack…can't bre..ath"

Kakashi saw this and analysed the jutsu used.

"I see. It's a jutsu that causes the air around a target area to become heavily dense and pressurized immobilizing the enemy. Very clever" _Damn I missed that jutsu. Could have copied it._

Kakashi looked up and saw all 4 anbu-nins with their left palm against the ground and the other in a dog seal. Then three of them disappeared into smoke. The last one stood up and said," That jutsu uses quite a lot of chakra, so I had to use up the remaining chakra on the other three."

"Interesting. By the way, who are you and what's your purpose?"

"Very direct eh. Guess it can't be helped in this time of war. Who I am is of no concern now. Shouldn't you worry more about our friend there and especially the invaders currently amassing outside Konoha and not to mention the little trouble our dear Hokage-sama is having at the moment."

Kakashi turned towards the platform where the kages were seated. There seems to be a purplish barrier enclosing the area. Hokage-sama seems to be facing off against … OROCHIMARU!

_Crap, that Orochimaru was behind all this. It explains a lot. Hopefully Sandaime-sama is able to handle that snake freak. Hmm.. wait… seems like there's someone with Hokage-sama. Who's that? Anbu? Wait…_

"Don't tell me that anbu-nin over there is one of your clones as well."

"Nope. That's the real deal."

Kakashi widened his eye a little. " Who are you really? Ahh nevermind. You said there's an attack outside?"

"Yes, but I would suggest you take care of this traitor here first. Let your comrades handle the affairs out there. Besides, this guy here is the most dangerous of that snake's group."

"And why would you know that?"

"All will be known in time. I got to leave now. Out of chakra." the anbu-nin said casually.

'Poof' the anbu-nin disappeared.

* * *

A couple of seconds before on the platform

Sandaime was surprised at the turn of events. He turned to look at kazekage. In a split second, kazekage swung out his right arm with a kunai in his hand attempting slice Sarutobi's throat.

'Clang'

"What the heck?" Kazekage said surprisingly. His kunai met with another kunai just before it could touch Sandaime's throat. It was held by a leaf anbu-nin.

"Ceh! A minor interruption. Just die!"

Kazekage then moved in inhuman speed and attempted to kill the anbu-nin. To his surprise, his every attack was evaded or blocked.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who is going to bury you today," the anbu-nin threatened.

"Kukuku.. lets see you try."

Kazekage then jumped a far distance away sensing Sarutobi's attack from behind. Then the whole platform was enveloped in a purplish barrier.

"That stance and voice. You can't be. Are you?" Sarutobi's shaken voice echoed within the barrier.

"Kukuku sensei, after all these years I thought you would still remember me." Kazekage then peeled off the skin on his face to reveal a very pale face with snake-like eyes.

"Orochimaru! I should have killed you that day. I live to regret letting you live. But now, I have no hesitation. I will kill you for all your deeds." Sarutobi said firmly.

"I think you are mistaken on who is going to die today. You see, I've discovered a way to immortality" Orochimaru said while peeling off a second layer of skin revealing a young boy's face.

"Impossible! You used a forbidden technique."

"Enough chatter. Just die!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N : Please R&R. Feedback much appreciated. I have not plotted out the whole storyline. Will probably write what I feel as I go along. I'm thinking of inventing new jutsus for Naruto. Ideas much appreciated. Yeah this is another changing the future plot. Sorry for those who thinks Naruto is overpowered but in actual truth, he is not that strong. Will explain later. 


End file.
